


Full moon light

by Looucy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looucy/pseuds/Looucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>...Derek didn’t want to be quiet he wanted Stiles to wake up.<br/>He jumped through the window.<br/>“Dude, what are you doing here…in the mid of the night?” Stiles asked sleepy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m from Germany, please tell me EVERY grammatical Error! It’s one of my first attempts. Okay, have fun with this Sterek Shortie <3

 

 

Derek didn’t want to be quiet he wanted Stiles to wake up.

He jumped through the window.

“Dude, what are you doing here…in the mid of the night?” Stiles asked sleepy.

‘I can’t wait to see you’ he had to say, but he didn’t, he just looked into Stiles gleaming eyes.

Stiles seemed puzzled, but in the Full moonlight he looked beautiful, as always.

“It’s Full moon.” Stiles noticed, a bit scared “You are going to rid of my throat, aren’t you?”

“How could I?” Derek whispered, hoping Stiles didn’t hear it.

Stiles were like his anchor, or something.

He took Derek back to himself, when he wolf inside him comes to light.

“Derek, what happened?” Stiles asked softly. Standing up from his bed and went to Derek, took his hands, just to hold them, to give him a bit safety.

“Nothing happened, I just…had to see you.”

Derek swallowed.

Stiles smiled, a smile which makes Derek’s heart beating faster.

“I missed you too, Derek. It was like…you were gone, although I knew you were there.”

“I had to think, order my thoughts, you know”

Derek didn’t dare to move.

“It’s okay, I understand this. The most important thing is, that you are back. Here, in front of me.”

“I didn’t know how much I really needed you, Stiles.” Derek closed his eyes for fear of Stiles reaction “First I didn’t want to have this feelings, but after the days without you I realized that I just can’t live without you, and this is…”

Stiles interrupted Derek with a kiss.

“I need you too Derek, more than anything!” he whispered. “There was something between us, all the time, but be both didn’t noticed it, or were too afraid to tell each other.”

Derek nods, he noticed it before some month, but he didn’t want it to be true.

Derek kissed Stiles, again and again, willed to do this the whole night.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
